thestrokesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Strokes In Transit
The Strokes In Transit is a documentary that shows the tour in europe that The Strokes did in 2001. Summary The movie starts with The Strokes in a room with Nick starting to film their trip. The Strokes are goofing around in the room, like playing with fake weapons. Julian also pulls a prank to wake up Nikolai. They get on the van to head to the airport. Inside the airport Nick is seen playing his acoustic guitar while Fab writes down some lyrics. Suddenly, Albert is seen walking around when Nikolai is seen pretending to be a theif and mugs Albert. Nikolai then runs away like nothing happened. Inside the plane Ryan Gentles, The Strokes manager, is interviewing Julian(in a somewhat sarcastic way) and asks him how he feels about the tour in Europe and Julian says he is excited. Then they land in England. Then, the camera goes backstage where we can hear them playing 'Hard to Explain' in a concert. Then the band is seen trying to start their tour bus by pushing it. They succesfully did it and they celebrate. They then board a ferry to Ireland. Nikolai pretends to be houskeeping just to enter their room because the rest are sleeping. But they understand it's Nikolai and they let them in. But they are still sleeping. In the morning Lucas Cotterman, the band stylist, is playing with a ball and does some tricks. In Dublin The Strokes are taking a walk in a plaza. The other day back in the bus Albert and Nick are talking about guitar styles. Julian is checking screenshots, Albert is filming, and Nick is playing with his guitar. Later we see them performing 'New York City Cops' in a random concert in Dublin. In a game room somewhere in Dublin Nick and Albert are playing 'Taxi Driver' in an arcade while Nikolai and Lucas playing 'Time Crisis 2'. Traveling to Scotland now, The Strokes make the trip in the bus. Julian and Albert are playing Battleship. Julian apparently is winning. Fab is listening to music alone. In Edinburgh's hotel The Strokes are taking photos on the bed while wearing fake mustaches and beards. Back in the bus Fab is dancing while the others clap. Ready for an interview Julian, Albert, and Ryan are dancing to 'Just the Three of us'. Inside the studio: Julian and Nikolai are ready for an interview with a radio DJ while the others are sitting there and watch. She is asking them random questions with them only laughing. She is calling 'Is this it'>'Is that it'. Leaving from there on the bus Julian explains a weird dream he had about seeing a giant man that exploded. In Gulliver's world which is the most dangerous roller coaster, they get in line and they get in to ride it. Then spend their day at the park there. Its explained that Fab broked his 2 fingers while exiting the van. Matt Ramano, the subsitute drummer, arrived in London to replace Fab. Later, Fab goes to the doctor to 'get his hand fixed'. In Holland we see them performing 'Alone, Together' in a concert. Backstage in the park they are sitting and talking. Meanwhile Albert and Nick are smoking pot. In Sweden, in the bus they discuss about Mallorca and what time they'll get there. Later we see them performing 'The End Has No End' in a random concert. The next day, Nick is checking himself in the mirror and talking with Ryan. Julian is seen dancing with Fab. They then get on stage. On the plane to Scotland Fab says he is scared. They land in Scotland and we later see Julian playing basketball but he misses and yells 'No' and 'Why'. Nick misses the shot too. Backstage in a concert Julian is smoking while commenting there are lot of people out there. The Strokes are ready to get out while waiting to be announced. The movie ends with moments in Mallorca while they ride around on motorcycles.